fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Main Quest: Salomon
center|600px Chapter 1 550,000 HP |dropicons = }} *Same as the previous version, the 3-Knights class takes extra damage from the boss while dealing x1.0 to the boss. The 4-Horsemen Classes takes x1.0 damage from it and deals x2 damage to it. Chapter 2 Arrow 1= |Lv80, NP5 10/10/10}} |Lv60, NP5}} |Lv65, NP5}} |arrow = Arrow 1 |battle1 = Blast Furnace Siege 1/1 |b1fatalbattle = y |en11 = Blast Furnace Naberius |en11stats = Lvl 60 480,000 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 2= |Lv80, NP5}} |Lv90, NP5}} |Lv80, NP5}} |arrow = Arrow 2 |battle1 = Blast Furnace Siege 1/1 |b1fatalbattle = y |en11 = Blast Furnace Naberius |en11stats = Lvl 60 500,000 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 3= |Lv90, NP5}} |Lv80, NP5}} ; |Lv70, NP5}} |arrow = Arrow 3 |battle1 = Blast Furnace Siege 1/1 |b1fatalbattle = y |en11 = Blast Furnace Naberius |en11stats = Lvl 60 550,000 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 4= NO BATTLE Chapter 3 Intro= NO BATTLE |-| Final Battle= 700,000 HP |dropicons = |500,000}} }} *At The Start of the battle, has a chance of permanent Critical Up, Pierce Invincibility and a long-lasting NP damage Up. *At The Start of the battle, first row get random debuff HP down, Buster down, Quick down. (Removable) *Stacks a lot of Attack Buffs Sometimes. *High chance of increasing his NP bar 1 tick before full. *Defeat this boss to remove the ARTS DOWN Debuff. }} |-| Downfall= NO BATTLE Chapter 4 Intro= NO BATTLE |-| Final Battle= 700,000 HP |dropicons = |500,000}} |200,000}} }} *Can buff itself with Anti-Debuff Status (1 time). This can be done more than once. *This boss normal attacks are single target while criticals hit all on the front row. *Has a NP Charge Draining Skill which gives itself 1 tick of NP charge by absorbing 30% from your whole front-line. Very likely to use this skill, if one of your servants has an NP bar charged to 80% or higher. *Has a skill to debuff target with "Buff Success Rate Down". *Defeat this boss to remove the BUSTER DOWN debuff. }} |-| Downfall= NO BATTLE Chapter 5 Intro= NO BATTLE |-| Final Battle= 700,000 HP |dropicons = |500,000}} |200,000}} }} *This Boss attacks one target for its normal attacks. *NP has Defense Down Debuff to the Front-Line. *Can Skill Seal a single target. *When it's health is 50% or lower, it may cast a skill that prolongs skill charge time by 2 turns for all front-line servants and charges it's NP bar by 1 point. }} |-| Downfall= NO BATTLE Chapter 6 Intro= NO BATTLE |-| Final Battle= 850,000 HP |dropicons = |500,000}} |200,000}} }} *Has a buff that increases it's critical rate and a debuff that lowers a servant's critical star generation. *When it's HP is 50% or lower, it may cast a skill that lowers party attack and defense, and charges it's NP bar by 1 point. *Defeat this boss to remove the CRITICAL RATE UP buff from all other pillars. }} |-| Downfall= NO BATTLE Chapter 7 Intro= NO BATTLE |-| Final battle= 700,000 HP |dropicons = |500,000}} |200,000}} }} *Has a Sure-Hit and Pierce Invulnerability Buff for the whole battle. *has a skill that drains NP gauge by 20%. *Once it's health is lower than 50%, it will heal itself for 100,000HP at a random point during the fight. *NP deals damage to a single target. *Defeat this boss to remove the QUICK DOWN debuff. }} |-| Downfall= NO BATTLE Chapter 8 Intro= NO BATTLE |-| Final Battle= 700,000 HP |dropicons = |500,000}} |200,000}} }} *Able to buff itself with turn-based heals. *Has a debuff that lowers a servant's maximum HP. *Once it's health is lower than 50%, it may cast a skill that deals instant death to a servant and charge it's NP bar by 1 point. *Attacks deal damage to all servants in the front row, while NP deals damage to a single target. *Defeat this boss to remove the HP RECOVERY DOWN debuff. }} |-| Downfall= NO BATTLE Chapter 10 (Surprise Chapter) *You will automatically enter this chapter after clearing four chapters NO BATTLE Chapter 9 *Since Chapter 10 happens first, Chapter 9 will be below Chapter 10 Intro= NO BATTLE |-| Final Battle= 700,000 HP |dropicons = |500,000}} |200,000}} }} *Can buff its own damage. *Able to buff itself with critical rate up. *May cast a skill that removes all front-row servant buffs and charges it's NP by 1 point. Likely to cast this if a servant has an active buff. *It's NP and normal attacks can only hit one target at a time. }} |-| Downfall= NO BATTLE Chapter 11 Arrow 1= NO BATTLE |-| Arrow 2= 900,000 HP |dropicons = }} *Has a Defense Down+Burn Debuff *Attacks are AoE *Will constantly cast evasion on himself. Its recommended to use a servant with the "sure hit" ability, or use a craft essence that grants it by default. *Has a skill That Can Remove Own Debuffs. *Has a skill that can increase his critical hit chance, NP damage, and NP charge by 1 point, while draining party members of 20% NP and crit star generation. Chapter 12 Arrow 1= 1,000,000 HP |dropicons = }} *This version of Beast takes x2 damage from 4-horsemen class and x1.0 from 3-knights class while deals x1.0 damage to 4-horsemen class, x2.0 damage to 3-knights class and x0.5 damage to Avenger class. *Cutscene will occur when he uses his NP. Battle ends after that. *Player cannot use Mashu Kyrielight in any battle (not just in Salomon) from the end of this battle until the end of this story chapter.|-| Arrow 2= An Unskippable Cutscene will occur before the start of battle, of a fight between Goetia and Solomon. 1,500,000 HP |dropicons = }} *Can debuff your party with normal attacks. Non-Critical attacks inflicts a Star Generation Down while Critical attacks inflicts Defense Down. *Normal attacks will hit the entire party, while critical hits will only focus on one servant at a time. *At the start of the battle, he will buff himself with Nega-Summon [unremovable] which lasts 3 turns. *'Nega-Summon' [unremovable] **Increases damage resistance against Noble Phantasms making them do 0 damage. **Increases critical damage resistance making them deal 0 damage. *On the first turn he will always use the skill Reloading Humanity *'Reloading Humanity' + + **Increases his NP gauge to MAX. **Grants Pierce Invincibility for 1 turn **Increases own NP damage three times. *After buffing himself he will use his Noble Phantasm to kill all front row servants, unless they have the Guts skill. This can be prevented entirely by casting a Seal Skill at the start of the fight. **If this is not available, using buff block granted by skills or mystic codes will mitigate the entirety of the buff (as all of the buffs are applied in one cast) and the only result will be Goetia's NP bar being fully charged, allowing you to negate the one-turn-kill attack by using evasion/invincibility skills at the start of the fight. *Goetia uses Evocation a lot to charge his gauge. |-| Cutscene= }} Chapter 13 NO BATTLE Chapter 14 1,000,000 HP |dropicons = }} *As King of Humans, he functions the same as a normal caster taking and dealing the normal damage values to the other classes. however , Alter Egos do not deal additional damage. *At the beginning of the battle he will drain all front party's NP. Just don't use CE with starting NP effect on first row. *Can debuff your party with normal attacks. * When HP reaches low numbers (about 100k - 300k) Goetia will use an AoE attack in exchange of reducing his HP to 1 after buffing himself, most likely killing any Servant when unprepared. Use Guts or similar effects to withstand his attack and deal the final blow. Chapter 15 NO BATTLE }} Next Arcs *'Fate/Grand Order : Epic of Remnant' (Optional) **Main Quest: Shinjuku *'Fate/Grand Order : Cosmos in the Lostbelt' (Arc 2) **Arc 2 Prologue / December 26, 2017 Category:Main Story Category:Main Quest Category:Arc 1